High-speed communication systems provide what is now indispensable worldwide data connectivity. In these systems, many different types of transceivers transmit and receive the signals that carry the data. The transceivers include modulators and demodulators as part of their signal processing chains. Improvements in modulators and demodulators will help enhance the communication capabilities of communication systems.